Final Ball
by Scarlet Taylor
Summary: A year ago, haruhi joined the host club. Now six days away from Hunny and Mori's graduation, what happens when Tamaki's 'family' falls apart cause of his 'daughter? Rated M for later. Main: Hika/Kao Minor: Hika/Haru Tama/Haru Kyo/Tama


_**I no own Ouran High School Host Club nor No Boundaries.... No suey...**_

**_Sorry about the Tamaki thing at the beginning... I wrote that, but then I changed the story idea, but didn't want to come up with a new beginning.... XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

One. One life changed all

Two. Two years to fall

Three. Three lives torn apart

Four. Four aching hearts

Five. Five to remain

Six. Six days of pain

When your family begins to break, what can you do to save it?

_**~~Final Ball~~**_

Chapter One: Tamaki . . . One Life Changed All

_Every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Whether the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_So you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams_

_Then take it by the hand_

_And show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries_

Tamaki smiled at the young man in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Ootori." He held his hand out, waiting for the other to take it. "You know… If you want, I can show you around the school later…" The man reached out and shook my hand. "I'd like that." They shook…

Tamaki's eyes opened as his alarm began to ring. He sat up, his silk pajama shirt brushing against his chest. He yawned, swinging his feet off the side of the bed and slipping his slippers on. He stood up and walked over to his closet, grabbing some boxers, socks, his uniform pants, shirt, and tie, then he walked into his bathroom and set it all down on the counter, walking over to the shower. He reached into the shower stall and turned on the water. As he waited for the water to heat up enough, he began to take off his pajamas, first unbuttoning the shirt and removing it, then he removed the pants, leaving him in boxers only. He looked over toward the mirror, smiling at his reflection. "Well, time to start another day!" He laughed before locking the bathroom door. He looked at the clock, seeing how much time he had, then he pulled off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. He walked over to the shower, climbing into the basin, sliding the door shut behind him. He stepped into the flow of water, closing his eyes and letting the water run through his hair and down his long body. After a few minutes of standing there, he reached down for his shampoo, squeezing some out into his hand. He closed the bottle and set it down, then he slowly rubbed the shampoo into his hair, massaging the creamy goop until it was all bubbly in his hair. He stepped back, letting the water rinse out his hair. As the last remaining shampoo went down the drain, he reached down, turning off the water. He slid the door open, grabbing a towel off this nearby rack and wrapping it around his waist as he walked across the bathroom. He dried himself off, throwing the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and grabbing his boxers, sliding them on, followed by his pants. As he buttoned them up, someone knocked on the door. He unlocked it, looking out into the hallway. "Yes?" One of his maids bowed, then asked him what he wanted for breakfast. He told them that he wanted eggs and a glass of milk, then closed the door and grabbed his socks, sliding them onto his feet. He sighed as he looked into the mirror. His blonde hair was plastered to face from the water, making him look like a wild man. He smiled as an idea occurred to him. "Of course! A day where we all dressed up in wild people outfits… I'm so smart!" He chuckled and grabbed his shirt, buttoning it up and putting the tie on. He walked out of the bathroom and picked up his jacket out of his room, putting it on as he walked down the stairs. "Good morning, Master." Six or sever maids bowed as he walked past. "Good morning to you ladies as well. Is my breakfast ready?" They nodded as Shima brought a tray to him. "Here you are, Master Tamaki. Oh, sir, I would recommend to comb your hair." Tamaki pouted, whining. "Why didn't you tell me to do that before I walked down?!" She sighed, walking away. Tamaki grumbled and set his tray down on the kitchen table, beginning to munch away on the eggs while he thought about the Host Club activities for today, when he heard the door bell ring. He stood up, walking over to the door and answering it. "Hello?" He came face to face with the boy from his dream this morning, who is also his best friend. "Kyouya! Good morning. How are you?" Kyouya smiled slightly and nodded, "Good morning to you too, Tamaki. I'm good… Come on, let's go…" Tamaki nodded, grabbing his bag and walking out to Kyouya's car, sitting in the passenger seat. "Hello Boss." "How are you this morning?" Two incredibly similar and annoying voices rang out behind him. "Kyouya, why'd you pick up the doppelgangers?" Kyouya sighed, driving to school and ignoring the whining from the three other teenagers. _I Why'd I pick them up again…?/I_ As they pulled into a parking spot and stopped, Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all greeted by several girls. "Hi, guys! Hunny and Mori walked over to the group. "Good morning, Sempai. I hope that you two are well." Kyouya smiled politely, while the twins walked away. "We're bored. We're gonna go find Haruhi." They looked over their shoulders, then turned and walked off. Tamaki twitched, then started to walk toward the school building. He passed a young girl wearing a male uniform with short brown hair and big brown eyes. "Good morning Haruhi!" She looked up at Tamaki and smiled. "Good morning, Sempai!" Kaoru and Hikaru walked up, Kaoru stopping a little ways away while Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and leaned on her. "Good morning, Commoner!" Kaoru bit his lip as he watched his brother mess with Haruhi's hair. _I He's starting to care for her more now…/I_ Kaoru smiled slightly and told Haruhi hello, watching her walk away with his brother.

* * *

_**Jeez... That was longer on my wordpad... Sorry for the short chapter guys, but that's about as long as I write... XD More up soon, so don't kill me...**_


End file.
